User blog:Hayashi H/Spring 2016 Event Guide
Introduction This is partially for my own reference and partially for whoever wants to use them. Unlike the event pages that compile all the possibilities, for this I try to focus only on the possibility I care about - that is, the one most efficient at ship farming using only ships I possess. Anything with a Done tag is something I actually used and confirmed. Anything with a Theoretical tag should work in combat, but the branching cannot be guaranteed to work. While we know some branch rules, some other rules won't activate until you use a ship type it works on, so until I've confirmed it, you are using the build at your own risk of being offrouted. ;Initial resource state :42108 , 36575 , 46702 , 39349 , 1413 , 632 . ;Resource state post-E1 Hard Clear :40420 , 35398 , 45750 , 39088 , 1393 , 632 . ;Resource state post-E2 Hard Clear :40183 , 37965 , 44845 , 38776 , 1354 , 638 . ;Resource state post-Subway™ :32720 , 25416 , 86307 , 68150 , 1378 , 732 . ;Resource state post-E3 Hard Clear :28316 , 22734 , 84222 , 68118 , 1332 , 727 . ;Resource state post-E4 Hard Clear :23448 , 15218 , 83175 , 67773 , 1299 , 741 . ;Resource state post-E5 Hard Clear :19235 , 10689 , 84681 , 64780 , 1265 , 752 . ;Resource state post-E6 Hard Clear :1515 , 2959 , 68857 , 52988 , 1128 , 759 . ;Resource state post-Resource Regen break 1 :30766 , 28557 , 77815 , 59897 , 1165 , 790 . ;Resource state post-E7 Harukaze/Oyashio Farm :21093 , 13988 , 74972 , 40628 , 1117 , 794 . ;Resource state post-E7 Hard(??) Clear The reason for stating the above is to indicate how well (or badly) these handle resources. How many runs were actually done based on these resources are detailed in each separate map section below. This is a personal blog, not a collaborative wiki page. The opinions expressed here are that of the author, not a social consensus of wiki editors. And finally, these are intended for All-Hard clears. Lower difficulties don't need that much effort to clear, just the required resources and a bit of RNG. The below guide is more or less complete from a theorycrafting point of view, though I'll continue to update the status as I move through the event and confirm some routings. Compositions If you can't see the rightmost equip slot in the tabviews below as scrollbars aren't showing up (thanks for the buggy implementation wikia) these are the links to the two parts of the guide. It's gotten so long that leaving this in one page now simply means the whole thing doesn't load, so I'm out of options. *E1-E4 Compositions *E5-E7 Compositions :User blog:Hayashi H/Spring 2016 Event Guide - Part I|E1-E4 :User blog:Hayashi H/Spring 2016 Event Guide - Part II|E5-E7 ---- Back to map selector for the other half of the guide What formations should I choose? *E1 **Anti-submarine 1 in G for highest ASW. **Battle 4 in A, B, D, H and J for highest shelling damage and accuracy. *E2 **Line Ahead in A, F, I and J for highest shelling damage. **Double Line in G for highest shelling accuracy. **Line Abreast in E for highest ASW. *E3 **Anti-submarine 1 in H for highest ASW. **Battle 4 in D, F, J and K for highest shelling damage and accuracy. *E4 **Anti-submarine 1 in H for highest ASW. **Battle 4 in G, I, J and K for highest shelling damage and accuracy. *E5 **Line Ahead in C, L and M for highest shelling damage. **Diamond in I for highest AA. **Line Abreast in A for highest ASW. *E6 **Anti-submarine 1 in A and K for highest ASW. **Battle 4 in D, E, G, I, L and N for highest shelling damage and accuracy. *E7 **Anti-submarine 1 in B for highest ASW. **Diamond 3 in H and J for highest AA. **Battle 4 in A, D, E, F, G, L, M and N for highest shelling damage and accuracy. What expeditions should I send? The support expeditions are in the special event button on the expeditions page. There are only two expeditions on that page: a 15 minute node support expedition and a 30 minute boss support expedition. Don't make the mistake of sending support expeditions to World 5 or they'll never trigger for obvious reasons. Resource expeditions are listed in descending order of importance. For instance 5 + 21 + 2 means to replace expedition 2 first , then 21 if necessary with support expeditions, and keep 5 running no matter what. ;E1 :Node Support: Unnecessary and won't help. Both CV Hime and BB Hime cannot be killed by the expedition - if they'll taiha you, they'll taiha you. :Boss Support: This node is so easy the idea of using support on it is kind of laughable. :Resource recovery: 2 + 5. You'll need the buckets. ;E2 :Node Support: Not really necessary, but you can send 2 DD 2 CA/V 2 CV/L Support Shelling if you want. Any firepower than that is wasted since nothing except Ru will need higher firepower, and if you're going through F this will be the least of your problems. :Boss Support: There are two mindsets for this, and which applies more to you depends on your number of WG42s. Neither is necessary for HP draining, so consider this as recommendations for the Final clear. ::0-1 WG42: 2 DD 2 BB/V 2 CV/L Support Shelling. You need damage cap for this function. The idea of this mindset is to hit the Artillery Imps hard as you don't have enough anti-installation gear to take down both Artillery Imps in shelling phase. ::3+ WG42: 2 DD 4 CV/L Support Airstrike. Spam 16 squadrons. The idea of this mindset is to multiscratch the boss and guarantee killing off all three PT Imp Packs outright so that your Wurf DDs can take out the Artillery Imps in the day, leaving multiple Wurfs and 2 T3 double attacks for the Supply Depot Princess. :Resource recovery: 5 + 21 + 2. Spread resources at high overall efficiency. ;E3 :Node Support: Not really necessary, but you can send 2 DD 4 CV/L Support Airstrike if you want. Spam 16 squadrons again. High firepower isn't needed since most of the nodes on the way have relatively lowly armoured targets (Imps and whatnot), so maximum number of hits is more important. :Boss Support: Even less necessary than the node support, but you can send 2 DD 2 CA/V 2 CV/L Support Shelling if you want. Highest armoured target other than the boss is a mere Elite Ne while boss is so heavily armoured you can't pierce her armour in the day, so you don't need firepower cap levels. :Resource recovery: 5 + 2. You'll need the ammo. ;E4 :Node Support: 2 DD 2 BB/V 2 CV/L Support Shelling. You need damage cap for this function. The above build gives only Air Parity for higher overall viability, so the Shelling will play a relatively important role in preventing taiha, especially from the BWS. :Boss Support: Boss is a pushover, but you can send 2 DD 2 CA/V 2 CV/L Support Shelling if you want. Highest armoured target other than the boss is a mere Elite Ne while boss is so heavily armoured you can't pierce her armour in the day, so you don't need firepower cap levels. :Landbase Support: You only have one land base atm. Target Node I with one squadron and the boss with the other; if having trouble with node I target it with both squadrons. :In particular, T1+3Reppuu should achieve AS on waves 1 to 2, and grant AS to the main fleet if both targets are placed on I. :Resource recovery: 5 + 21 + 2. Spread resources at high overall efficiency. ;E5 :Node Support: Not really necessary, but you can send 2 DD 2 CA/V 2 CV/L Support Shelling if you want to protect your DDs from random taiha. Highest armoured target other than the boss is a mere Flagship Ri. :Boss Support: 2 DD 2 BB/V 2 CV/L Support Shelling. You need damage cap for this function. Its role is to chuuha+ the Ru-classes so they leave your DDs in good shape to WG42 the boss to oblivion. :Landbase Support: With two land bases you have four squadrons to allocate; with the new information from the Devs that node I debuffs Central E6 Princess, make sure you YOLO-target node I with 4 squadrons of bombers early in the run to make sure you S-rank it exactly once, then reallocate bombers to 3 squadrons boss 1 squadron node L after that. After that whether you wish to continue this split or to YOLO-target the boss with all four squadrons on Final is up to you. :In particular, E5 might benefit from having a build of T96LB+3Reppuu|2T1LB+2Reppuu. The first base will have both waves targeting boss, while the second can have either both on boss or one on boss and one on L. This may potentially result in Air Denial or Parity at boss instead of Air Incapability, which should reduce the power of Ru-flags' attacks, while also increasing the chance Teruzuki can shoot down all bombers denying Lycoris the ability to shell. :Resource recovery: 5 + 21 + 2. Spread resources at high overall efficiency. ;E6 :Node Support: Not necessary, the main threat is submarines. Full-sparkle the escort fleet if having trouble. :Boss Support: 2 DD 4 CV/L Support Airstrike. Suiseim12A-RSK-RSK-Reppuu splits should be equipped on Amagi, Unryuu, Akagi and Kaga as the power of the support airstrike is highly dependent on slot sizes. This can kill the boss outright if enough bombers target the boss. The fighters may help keep some bombers in better shape according to Dethyl. The DDs don't matter as they cannot participate in the support itself, but use one sparkling DD as flagship to guarantee (I think) the support shows up at the boss. Equipment accuracy is not known to affect airstrike potential, so radars, accuracy-boosting squadrons and sparkling anything other than the flagship are irrelevant here; since DDs are much cheaper sparkling one of them is far more efficient than attempting to sparkle one carrier. :Resource recovery: 5 + 21 + 6. Fuel/steel/buckets will tend to be the main costs, you'll git rekt a lot. ;E7 :Node Support: 2 DD 2 BB/V 2 CV/L Support Shelling. You need damage cap for this function. Use on STF Hard clearing only. :Boss Support: 2 DD 4 CV/L Support Airstrike. Same deal as E6. :Resource recovery: 5 + 6. Bauxite recovery is a thing here during CTF phase. You won't get the luxury of using resource recovery expeditions during the STF Hard clear. :Landbase Support: With three land bases you have six squadrons to allocate. You need at least one airbase set to Air Defense with interceptors and fighters equipped or else your planes are unlikely to reach the boss reliably since the airfield will likely be rekt first. That leaves 4 nodes to target; during the initial HP draining phase target nodes E, M and boss N twice to increase chances you reach the boss intact, and during the Final clear swap even the air defense base to attack, and YOLO-target the boss node with all 6 squadrons if you're having trouble. For farming E7 Easy for Harukaze, set all 4 targets to boss node as the rest of the nodes are so easy it's not even funny; for farming E7 Easy D for Oyashio without Harukaze, set all 3 bases to air defense (remove your bombers first) as there is nothing the bombers can do in this farm that is worth the cost of them getting wiped out, but the fighters can reduce resource damage from air raids at least. :In particular, E7 Hard Final should attempt a build of T21Skilled+3Reppuu|T96LB+T1LB+2Reppuu|2T1LB+Nonaka+Reppuu with all three bases targeting the boss node. Theoretically this can potentially do AS on waves 1 to 6, and allow the main fleet in even an STF to airstrike at AS+ strength, while utilising exactly 5 land-based bomber rewards, since they appear to have higher aggregate statistics than any other bomber type available. If Type 21 Skilled is not available, a standard Type 21 >> will also work - its purpose is only to gain the 7 node sortie distance; between it and Reppuu >> there should be consistent AS on the first two wavaes. Further Reading The event's main wiki page. Other guides *Advanced game mechanics, like overweight mechanisms and more *What equipment should each ship mount? *How much firepower is TRULY enough? *How to survive attacks by firepower-capped targets like the BWS *Levelling your CLs and DDs quickly and cheaply *Efficient formations used in repeated quests and EOs *Recovering resources at maximum rates Acknowledgements *Happyh0rsey and Sagematt for testing the initial Duck farm (and finding out that 2 DD was needed for A node start). *Dnite77 for finding out multiple branch rules, particularly on E5. *Qunow for information on both when the no-dupe bug for I-401 and U-511 started, and ended. *KowaretaGuze for spotting Fusou's Kage Bunshin. *AbsoluteLuck again for additional theorycrafting of ideal E6 build. *Dethyl re: fighters and support airstrikes. *CPTW re: spotting duplicated Chiyoda in E3/4 instead of Chitose/Chiyoda as intended. *Sgcy re: spotting Night Recon in E5 instead of T0 Observation when it's in Air Denial. Similar situation with Yahagi in E2 Hard Final has also been fixed. *がか for spotting that the drop rates for E3 Hard are now better than Easy wrt. Poi-statistics, and for linking sources on multiple Yuu/Shioi drops. *KusoRNG for linking that E7 STF replay in KC Wikia Chat. *Arbiter1479 for spotting E6 K appearing wrongly inside the Formation IV section. *Archer88, Skysearcher27 and ShizenReborn for noting that Chiyoda Carrier K2's stats actually exceed Ryuuhou's. *Zel-melon for spotting the Roma not being Wurfy™ enough to carry one. *Fujihita for finding out that bomber type doesn't really affect airstriking in E6/E7 that much, and for mentioning that Catalina is capable of bombing subs so we don't have to use a suicidal Zuiun for that. *82.113.98.103 and Mytyl for linking data on Yuu/Shioi drop rate reduction depending on number of Yuus in fleet. *Tamachii for spotting lagging AP value for E7 HP drain composition. Special mention to AbsoluteLuck for: *Testing multiple branch rules in E5, E6 and E7. *Additional theorycrafting of ideal E6 build re: Wurf™. *Spotting that WG42 cannot be equipped on normal CA, as well as calcs regarding T3+plane, T3+WG42 and 2xWG42 builds. *Linking replay of 72 damage Tone twin Wurf™ hit on Central which the T3+Wurf™ vs twin Wurf™ calculations are based on. Category:Blog posts